


You Can Come To Me

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Resistance AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She wants to do better, now.





	

“He’s an interesting one.”  


Kylo often has to run to keep up with his mother’s train of thought. She will be quiet for some time, then emerge further down the tracks, with everyone else still standing in the station.

“Hux?” he asks, because that’s the most likely undefined male she might be referring to.  


“Yes. I did suspect you were interested in men.”  


“…well, it was pretty obvious. I like women as well.”  


“I know, but you always liked boys more. Still, he isn’t exactly what I pictured you with.”  


He turns a little more to face her, then. “Oh? What did you imagine?”

“I’m not sure. I guess I always wanted you to stay young, and innocent. And when I realised you wouldn’t… I think I wanted you to have the kind of settled life I never had. Marry a nice boy with a good job.”  


“That was what you wanted _for_ me, not what you thought I’d like.”  


“True. We don’t take the simple choices, do we? Not me, not your father, or your uncle. It’s… in our blood.”  


That much is true. Kylo is sure if he’d been stuck somewhere boring and ‘normal’, like Luke had been for nineteen years, that he’d have gone stir crazy. He’s just not cut out for quiet, or calm. 

“I love him.”  


“I know you do,” she says, and takes his hand in hers. “And he loves you. It’s not even that I disapprove…”  


“There’s a ‘but’.”  


“No… yes. It’s…” She sighs. “I worry about you. I know… it wasn’t always easy, growing up with us. We tried to balance the Republic and you. And… your father and I… I… know we weren’t the best of role models.”  


“Mom, it’s–”  


“Shh,” she says. “Listen to your mother, first. At least one more time?”  


He smiles. “Yes, Mom.”

“I love your father dearly, but… we could have done better. I was… I was struggling to keep everything going. I am not the most patient of people, and… well. Your father has a way of getting further under my skin than anyone else.”  


“You were trying to save the galaxy.”  


“So were my parents. My _real_ parents: Breha and Bail. They were balancing politics, their relationship, and bringing up me. I… didn’t always… follow their example as well as I could have. And I just… I just want you to know… you need to pay attention to your partner. And possibly take advice from someone who did it better than we did.”  


Kylo thinks about this, then nods. “We’re trying. We have… good days, and bad days, but we’re trying.”

“And I am _so_ proud of you. Hux is… interesting. He’s certainly smart enough to keep you on your toes, and he’s strong-willed. You won’t ever be bored with him, but that… strength? You need to find ways to disagree that… help.”  


“That… is good advice.”  


“It would be better if I knew _how_ to do that,” she says, wryly.  


“Yes, but if you taught me everything, I wouldn’t have any room to grow.”  


Leia pats his cheek, smiling up at him. “I might not have answers for you, but if you feel you need help… if you want to talk about something, or just… anything…”

“Thank you,” he says, cupping the hand on his face. “I mean it.”  


“Be better than us. That’s all I ask. If every generation is a little better…”  


“Then the galaxy would be a brighter place,” he concludes. And agrees. With all his heart.   



End file.
